


A Minor Problem

by EternalHope



Series: It's Just Love [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nico is a mom oops, Percy fucked Nico on a Fertility Deity's Worship place, Percy is a dad to Nico and Annabeth's kid oops, Slight incest??, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well on the night Percy discovers Annabeth is pregnant he goes out to celebrate with his guy friends and Annabeth with her girlfriends! Nico and Percy fuck in a worship area of a fertility deity and Nico ends up pregnant!</p><p>7 years later, the gods being kind enough to slow the aging of the saviors of the world, and Percy discovers about Bia di Angelo when he visits Jason in New Rome with his son Nate Jackson. Drama is ensured with this complicated adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Problem

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done

Percy Jackson, a known hero happens to be married to Annabeth and has a son, Nate Jackson. Nate looked more like Annabeth than Percy and he had his fathers eyes. He decided to take Nate to New Rome to learn more about being a slight demigod.

Percy called upon Black Jack and that's when their adventure began…

"Dad!" The blond boy whined as he got dragged towards where Jason and Piper lived. Percy glanced at his son.

"Yes Nate?" The Sea Prince questioned as he avoided people on the sidewalk and kept a hold of Nate's arm as he has a bad tendency to wander off from Percy. Little Nate just continued to complain about being tired and hungry until his father walked directly into someone causing Percy to stumble back. As Percy went to look at who he ran into he heard a soft and gentle girls voice.

"Momma? You ok?" The small child asked and was responded with a "Yes, Bia."

Percy knew that voice and quickly looked at the man in front of him. 

It was none other than Nico di Angelo, the Son of Hades. The boy, well man, had on a black shirt with a skull, tight black jeans, and black boots. What else was new really.

"Nico?" Percy questioned and Nico quickly stepped in front of the small child who was with him causing the girl to make whining sounds.

"Perseus." Nico grumbled and took a small glance at Nate who stared wide eyed at Nico with curious eyes. "What are you doing here Nico? Not that I'm unhappy to see you but you're known for staying in the Underworld." The sea green eyed adult asked curiously causing Nico to tense up quite a bit. Before the black haired adult could answer Jason was jogging towards them, holding a pink and frilly dress.

"I got Bia a dress!" The blond hummed before realizing Percy was there. "Oh, hey Perce!" Jason smiled at Percy who squinted at the dress. 

"Who the hell is Bia-"

"I'm Bia!" A small voice chirped. Percy looked down in front of him and there stood a small pale girl who wore a black jacket with a pink frilly skirt, black legging, and black boots while her midnight black curly hair covered her left eye. But what caught his eyes was  _her_  visible eye. It was sea green just like his, aside from black bags under her eye.

"Woah! Cool! Your eye is like mine and dads!" Nate giggled as he looked at Bia who ever so lightly blushed.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag." A Latino male said as he approached them from where Jason had come from. Percy just continued to stare at the child who fidgeted under his gaze causing Nico to put himself in front of her.

"Stop staring at _**my**_ daughter." The Italian hissed, the shadows moving around him. Percy backed up while he pushed Nate behind him, "Dude, chill. I'm just not used to seeing other people withdraw same eye color." Percy defended himself as he raised his hands up slightly showing he mean't no harm. But before Nico could say anything Bia began talking.

"Uncle Jacceeeee!" The girl whined as Jason picked her up, her shoulder length hair fluttered in the breeze revealing her other eye which had a bandage over it. Nico just smiled at the two as Leo just chuckled at Percy's bewildered expression. 

"Yo, Percy, you ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" The curly haired boy teased while Percy sent him an annoyed look. "What? It's true."

"Hey momma, isn't that daddy?" Little Bia questioned as she looked at Percy who looked right at her, Nico paled, looking whiter than normal. He didn't know how to answer that. He wanted to lie and say no but he hated lying to her but he didn't want Percy knowing either…

"I…" Nico started as he gazed at the ground, gritting his teeth before looking at her and speaking, "Yes, it is"


End file.
